weekyle15s_swat_kats_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise Of Feral (A SWAT Kats episode)
Plot: It's a Feral family reunion for a day. CAST: Razor - Barry Gordon T-Bone - Charles Adler Commander Feral - Gary Owens Callie Briggs - Tress MacNeille Lt. Felina Feral - Lori Alan Guest Cast: Monsieur Meow Massacre - Greg Burson Felina's father (Rick) - Paul Winchell Felina's mother (Elsa) - Ken Sansom Supporting Cast: TV announcer - Kenneth Mars David Litterbin on TV - John Byner Enforcer #1 - Cam Clarke Enforcer #2 - Rob Paulsen Enforcer #3 - Townsend Coleman TRANSCRIPT: Act One: (at Jake and Chance's garage, Feral is at kitchen. Razor and T-Bone sleep in their own bunk bed without helmets and masks) Feral: ''(offscreen)'' Rise and shine, you sleepyheads! Razor: ''' '''T-Bone: Razor: '(giggles) Looks like somebody's gonna call for a family reunion! (Razor and T-Bone puts some masks, then puts helmets on) '''Feral: '''Looks like, you both guys are starving today, It's Feral Day, and I'm still cooking up on today's specialty. '''Razor: '''Ugh. Not the senses of these nastiest faux things. Why don't you.. '''T-Bone: '''Plug your noses.. '''Razor: '''And kiss your.. '''T-Bone: '''Stomach butts.. '''Razor / T-Bone: '(chokes) (throaty voice) Goodbye! (As Feral puts plateful of bacon and scrambled eggs, then Razor and T-Bone sits the chairs of the table. Razor looks at a plate what's on in it.) 'Razor: '(confused) So, this meal means that Tiger bacon and uh....Hyena-like cheetah eggs? 'Feral: '''Very good answer. But wrong. I mean, It's a Feral specialty. By the way, My niece Felina has her mother and her father. Now dig in! ''(Razor and T-Bone gobbles up some bacon and scrambled eggs faster, then drink glugs some milk, and loud belches) '''T-Bone: '''Pies in the sky! What a ghastly joke! '''Razor: '''Uh, T-Bone, Is something's wrong? Aren't you gonna get a serendipity or something? '''T-Bone: '''What? It's just a pun. Let's go to the Turbokat and see some of the stuff out. Vamanos! SCENE END SCENE END (At Jake and Chance's Garage, T-Bone was watching TV) 'TV announcer : '''Coming up next, It's the cowardly feline get chased by a ghoul, Scaredy Kat! '''T-Bone : '''Oh boy! Scaredy Kat time! '''Razor : '(turns the TV off) Come on, T-Bone, time to go! 'T-Bone : '''Hey! You're not the boss of me! '''Razor : '''Yep, I'm a SWAT Kat, member of Feral, and I can do what ever I want! '''T-Bone : '''It doesn't matter! '''Razor : '''Oh, yes it is! '''T-Bone : '''Make me! '''Felina : '(in screen) Calm down! There's something's wrong with them. 'Razor : '''Hey! '''Razor / T-Bone : '''It's Lieutenant Feral! '''Felina : '''Yes I am. '''T-Bone : '''Boy, are we glad to see you, Lieutenant? What was your problem already? '''Felina : '''My momma and my papa got katnapped by a mean guy from Paris..And I must need you both help right away! '''Ann Gora : '''That's right. Felina's parents got trapped by Monsieur Meow Massacre, Looks like he's trying to rob his bank '''Razor : '''This is a job for...The SWAT Kats! Get to the jet! Now! (Razor and T-Bone are running to Turbokat) '''Razor: '''Arriba Arriba Yepa Yepa Andele Andele Yeee-Haaa! '''T-Bone : '''Rapido Rapido Andele Vamanos! SCENE END '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '(evil laughs) 'Felina's father : '(growls) You can't get away with it, Monsieur Meow Madman! F'elina's mother : '''Yeah! Can't getting away with this, you dirty, rotten, coward! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Ha! Too late, you stubborn kats! Now here's your chance, '''Razor : '(offscreen) Not so fast, madman! 'Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''What the - Holy Kats! It's the SWAT Kats! '''Razor : '''We'll see about that! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Surrender this! '''Razor : '''Nice try, ya Mortal mind. Ha! Looks like we need to activate these missiles. Okay. Give me a good try! '''T-Bone : '''Deploy! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Huh? Aaaah! '''Razor : '''Bingo! Awesome! Now let's see what happens if Lieutenant's up to. '''Rick Feral : '''Thanks for saving us. Hey, wait a minute! Since what happens to cause all the trouble in Megakat City?! '''Elsa Feral : '''And you two have been very naughty since Commander Feral sees this. '''Felina : '''Mother! Father! '''Elsa Feral : '''Oh, Felina. I'm so glad you're okay now. '''Felina : '''I know. '''Rick Feral : '''And we're worried about you. '''Razor : '''Sounds like Felina's got her parents now. '''Rick Feral : '''Hmm..sure. '''T-Bone : ' 'Elsa Feral : ' 'Rick Feral : '''Alright, who are you? '''Elsa Feral : '''And what are your names will it be? '''Razor : '''The name's Razor. '''T-Bone : '''And the name's T-Bone. '''Razor : '''And we're the SWAT Kats who saved the day from the nastiest man in France. Eewwgh! '''T-Bone : '''You said ''(belches), I said..Sacrebleu! 'Felina : '''Down with these mean skies, A kat must fly, Razor and T-Bone became good guys. '''Rick Feral : ' '''Elsa Feral : Razor : 'Hey. Where's Callie Briggs? '''T-Bone : '''Eventually, but she doesn't wanna go. '''Felina : '''Huh? What do you mean she doesn't wanna go? '''T-Bone : '''Unfortunately, she was sick. '''Razor : '''Correct. She is sick. '''Elsa Feral : '(sighs) It's so simple..She's always hanging up, sometimes. 'Razor : ' '''T-Bone : Rick Feral : Felina : SCENE END Commander Feral : Enforcer #3 : Enforcer #1 : Commander Feral : Enforcer #2 : Commander Feral : SCENE END Razor : T-Bone : Razor : T-Bone : SCENE END David Litterbin: ' '''Callie : '''Uuuhh....(coughs)...If anybody could save the entire city..(coughs)..How come if Lieutenant and the SWAT Kats could go..(coughs)..even without me? (coughs) Uuuhh....Razor, come in. '''Razor : '''What is it, Miss Briggs? '''Callie : '''Ugh, I '''Razor : '''Aaww..Poor Callie. '''Callie : '(coughs)..Razor..(cough)..You're the best. 'Enforcer #1 : '''Is she okay? '''Razor : '''Mmm mm..She doesn't. She's always actually '''Enforcer #2 : '''Unfortunately, she '''Razor : ' '''Enforcer #3 : Razor : '''Okay, What's next? '''Enforcer #1 : Razor : '''Thanks to you guys reminded me, Bye. Don't worry, Callie. I promise. (blow kiss) '''T-Bone : '''How does she feel? '''Razor : '''Not so well today. I wonder if Feral's gonna be mad at me. or even you, T-Bone. '''Felina : ''(crying)'' T-Bone : '''There, there, Felina. I'm sure if Miss Briggs are gonna be the ultimate fine in no time at all. '''Razor : '''Yeah. This is a case of an emergency. We've got something to discuss. '''T-Bone : '''We've got a huge plan to make. Act Two: '''Razor : '''Any ideas how you can get to buy something to make Callie feel better? '''T-Bone : '''You mean "to steal it"? '''Razor : '''No! '''Felina : '''Is there anything else we can get something for Miss Callie Briggs, father? '''Rick Feral : Quite. Razor : 'Looks like there's gotta be something we can do about this. Quick, SWAT Kats! Get in a jet! '''T-Bone : '''Sorry for the record. You two can't come with us to our Turbokat. '''Elsa Feral : '(pushes T-Bone) Oh, Shut up and get to work! (flies the Turbokat) 'Razor : '''Are you ready to rumble for the next mission, SWAT Kats? '''T-Bone / Felina : '''Roger that! '''Razor : ' SCENE END 'Commander Feral : ' '''Enforcers : SCENE END Monsieur Meow Massacre : Man : ''' '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : Man : Monsieur Meow Massacre : SCENE END Felina : T-Bone : Razor : T-Bone : SCENE END SCENE END Act Three: Monsieur Meow Massacre : Rick : Elsa : Monsieur Meow Massacre : Rick : Monsieur Meow Massacre : Rick : Elsa : SCENE END Razor : SCENE END Rick: 'Ay caramba! Mr. Madman is trying to massacre us! '''Elsa: '''We're stuck in the middle of nowhere and we can't find them to figure it out - Look out! '''Rick and Elsa : '(shriek) Aaaaaaah! 'Monsieur Meow Massacre : '(snickers) SCENE END '''Commander Feral : SCENE END Razor : ' '''T-Bone : ' '''Razor : '''You better stay here, T-Boy, while I go check Callie. '''T-Bone : '''Good luck, Razor. SCENE END '''Enforcer #1: Enforcer #3: Enforcer #2: Enforcer #1: ''' SCENE END '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: Rick: Elsa: Monsieur Meow Massacre: Rick / Elsa : 'Deploying '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: '(snickers) Time to '''T-Bone: '''Surprise! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: Rick : 'Look, It's Felina and her T-Bone! '''Elsa : '''Honey! '''Felina : '''Ha! Looks like you're not gonna get fast enough, ain't ya? '''T-Bone: '''It's go time! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: ' SCENE END SCENE END '''Razor: '''Here's your medicine, Miss Briggs. '''Callie: '''Thank you. '''Razor: '''Mmm..Looks like you are definitely gonna be okay. Sometimes if Feral needs the rest of a gang to help him, Unless Monsieur Meow Massacre won't stand these chances anymore. '''Callie: '''I guess you're right, Mr. Razor. Even Felina and T-Bone are helping with her parents to stop that mean French guy. Feral's gonna be so happy. '''Razor: '''Yeah, since Mayor could do it for ya. (Razor and Callie both kissing) SCENE END '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Quel est le problème, personnes douces? Abandonner pour un jeu? '''Felina: '''We don't really think so! '''T-Bone: '''You've got one rotten choice to cut through it! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: '''Ha! On verra. SCENE END '''Enforcer #1: '''Sacrebleu! Look, it's that mean ol' French guy again! '''Enforcer #2: '''Yeah, and you guys know what to do, right? '''Enforcer #3: '''Yeah. It's go time. '''Enforcers: '''Enforcer Power! SCENE END '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : Elsa : 'You imbecile! You '''Rick : ' 'Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Et bien c'est dommage. Looks like you two '''Razor : '''HEEAI-YAAH! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Ouch! '''Razor : '''Ha! '''Enforcers : '''HEEAI-YAAH! '''Monsieur Meow Massacre : '''Oof! '''Enforcers : '''Woo hoo! Yeah! We did it! (cheers) '''T-Bone / Felina / Rick / Elsa : '(cheers) 'Razor : ' 'Felina : '''Awesome job, fellas! '''Enforcers : '''Heroes in a half claw and a fur! '''T-Bone : ' 'Monsieur Meow Massacre: '(sighs) Sheesh! Don't get it. 'Commander Feral : ' '''Monsieur Meow Massacre: '''Aw gee, Le what?! '''Commander Feral : '''Take it away, boys! SCENE END '''Commander Feral: 'As I'd promise, I would like you all to graduate for saving the entire Megakat City. And thanks to all. '''Razor : '''We come so far and the Megakat City is coming in one piece! '''T-Bone : '(eats a whole box of donuts) Speak for yourself! (passes a box of donuts to Razor, but it's empty) 'Razor : '''What the - Did you just ate a whole reward?!, T-Bone just recognize it about anything as he want! '''Commander Feral : '(angry) I can sure this about anything I want to be, and I'm gonna kill you! (chases T-Bone) '''T-Bone: ''(pretend to be an airplane and chuckles happily)'' 'Razor : '''Well, you guys. Looks like we're in a radical triumph. Thanks to Felina who saved the whole day! '''Elsa Feral : '''Don't mention it! '''Felina : '''And thanks to my helpful parents who saved the whole city! '''Rick Feral : '''Yeah, well. Don't mention it! '''Razor : '(giggle) Man, Feral's the one muscular macho kat! '''T-Bone : '''Ha ha, Very funny! (Feral hits T-Bone with a box) Ouch! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on The SWAT Kats Category:1994